


Dignity

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This was supposed to be porn, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets upset and buys a mankini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignity

They weren't planning to stay in Argentina very long. It was just a short vacation to a place with warmer weather. The entire time would be spent on the beach. Hannibal was quite against this at first, as he would rather stay in a large hotel room with his Will. Will had simply given him a long-suffering look, pointing out that it would defeat the purpose of going to Argentina in the first place. He digressed, and kissed his forehead as an apology because Will is a secret forehead-kiss slut.

~o.o~

Hannibal knew Will was gorgeous, more than anyone really. However on the beach, with sand on his legs and his hair curled wildly from the water, he seemed more beautiful than Hannibal had ever seen him. Apart from when he was covered in Dolarhyde's blood of course. Perhaps it was simply the relaxed way he held himself, seemingly blissful. The reason did not matter though, all that mattered was Will's contentment. At least for that moment.

Hannibal was noticing increasingly lustful looks thrown in the direction of his beloved. Or more accurately, in the direction of his bared torso. While he couldn't fault anyone for appreciating Will's body, some of the looks were very inappropriate. They were making him irritated; something Will failed to notice.

“Mongoose, may I ask something of you?”, he asked. They were currently laying on a large towel and sunbathing. Hannibal wasn't even sure if Will was awake. His head was on his chest and he was very quiet. Will slept a lot these days, almost as if to make up for years of sleep deprivation.

“Yeah of course.”, Will responded. He tilted his head up to get a better look at his husband. His husband. That phrase still sent strange tingles through his body. 'We're so fucking gay.', he thought, as he ran his fingers over Hannibal's fuzzy chest.

“Please put your shirt on.”, Hannibal said bluntly. The words made Will pause, and he immediately started to wonder if he was losing weight. He knew Hannibal would love it if he was _gaining_ weight, so that couldn't be an issue.

“What? Why?”, he asked indignantly. If Hannibal wanted him to put his shirt on because he didn't like his body, then Hannibal could go fuck himself.

“It's just that a lot of people are looking at you, love. Rather indecently.”, Hannibal reassured the man. Will looked at him in confusion.

“I'm sure they're just staring at the scar, babe.”, Will said. He found it hard to believe that many people would stare at his body with lust instead of curiosity. The scar demanded too much attention.

“Either way, they are still staring at your body and I'd prefer you cover up.”, the older man insisted. Will gaped. Did Hannibal really think he controlled Will like that? That may be how things went in bed, but Will was his own person. Hannibal couldn't tell him what to wear on _his own body_. He closed his mouth and clenched his jaw.

“How about I go back to our room, and I can 'cover up' there.”, he hissed as he stood up. He marched back towards the direction of the hotel, knowing that Hannibal wouldn't come after him. That's not how he did things. Will hated how in control Hannibal was sometimes. Most of the time it was welcome, but when he tried to act like he owned Will they always got into fights. He came up to the hotel and then paused.

This would be giving in. This would give Hannibal satisfaction that he did not deserve. Will stood at the entrance of the hotel for almost 20 minutes, trying to formulate a plan. And eventually he did. A terrible plan. He walked toward the direction of a store that sold beach clothes. He headed straight to the counter and asked in choppy Spanish if they had anything like a bikini that would fit a man. The woman stared at him before giggling loudly.

She brought him to a very... questionable part of the shop. Will was warily eyeing everything on the shelves when the woman thrust something into his hands. It basically just looked like an overly large woman's thong. Will could feel his cheeks start to burn as the woman tried to stifle her laughter. He looked at the back of the package and found it had (slightly embarrassing) instructions on how to put it on. It would have to do.

He paid the woman and left quickly. When he got back to the hotel he put the package on the bed and stared at it.

“Is humiliating Hannibal really worth this?”, he asked himself. 'Yes. Yes it is.', was his responding thought as he opened the package. He put it on as swiftly as possible, simply because the longer it took the more he questioned it.

The lights flicked on as he entered the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. It was... different. Certain to make Hannibal uncomfortable. Will wasn't sure if it was worth his own discomfort though. He turned around to see how it looked in the back and almost cried. It was so _weird_. He couldn't do this to himself.

As he went to take it off and put it back in the package, he heard the door being opened and then footsteps.

“Will? Are you in here, love?”, Hannibal called.

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit.”, he mumbled, panicking. This could not be happening. 'I should have just stayed here. I should have never done this.', he thought. He turned around, ready to face the music.

~o.o~

Hannibal was, for the first time in a long time, shocked into a state of silence. He had come into the room, hoping to apologize, only to find his husband in a skimpy piece of cloth. Not to say he was complaining, but it was still rather surprising. He smirked slightly as he wondered what might drive his beloved to do this.

“Will. What is... this?”, he asked, chuckling slightly. The other man turned bright red and covered his face with his hands. He stammered slightly as Hannibal walked over to him.

“No, babe, go away! Leave until I'm out of this.”, Will whined, making his husband laugh even harder. Hannibal gathered him in his arms as Will tried to get away.

“It's very interesting, I must say.”, he said. He put his finger under the shoulder strap and pulled before letting go. “Very interesting indeed.”

“Oh shut up you old jerk.”, Will said as he slapped Hannibal on the chest. The redder Will got the louder Hannibal's laughs became. “I hate you!”, Will exclaimed as he pulled free. He grabbed his shirt and pants before scampering into the bathroom. He was smiling of course. Hannibal laughing always made him smile. Even when Hannibal was being an asshole.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's choppy, i just started writing. comments and kudos would be nice :)  
> this is what Will bought http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/331768370472-0-1/s-l1000.jpg  
> my tumblr: http://sugardaddylecter.tumblr.com/


End file.
